


Un Alma

by Aless_Cuervo



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aless_Cuervo/pseuds/Aless_Cuervo
Summary: Solo era un alma... Una podrida y maldita, que  los demonios ansiaban darle tormento eterno. Sin embargo, para mala suerte de John, eso no era lo único que deseaba el rey del infierno.
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba viendo la película y, al pensar en la escena con el Lucy de la serie, salió esto.

Buscó en su bolsillo derecho, mientras la sangre que le drenaba de la muñeca se perdía en la tela negra del pantalón. Sabía que su trato no sería rechazado, y no le interesaba postergarlo. Porque la única persona que mitigaba sus demonios también había sucumbido a la marca de odio que el cielo y el infierno le profesaban. 

Sin dejar de buscar, giró en dirección al reloj colgado en la pared. Sonrió, tratando de evitar que sus ojos se cerraran. A pesar de saber cuan deseado era su trato, se estaba tomando su tiempo para aceptarlo. Cuando finalmente encontró el cigarrillo y una cerilla en el fondo del bolsillo, el tiempo pareció detenerse, dándole aviso de que, finalmente, había aceptado el cambio. 

— ¿Por qué tardaste, Lucy? —mencionó y, haciendo acopió de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, abrió los ojos. Observando la figura vestida de traje oscuro, de pie a algunos metros—. No creo que estuvieras tentado a rechazar este trato.

—John, eres el único ser que vendría a buscar personalmente.

Por el comentario, el aludido sonrió de forma débil, antes de proseguir:

—Eso me han dicho.

—Debes estar muy desesperado para cambiarte por Astra, pero…—su rostro empezó a cambiar lentamente, mostrando piel tersa sobre la carne de apariencia quemada, mientras daba pasos lentos hasta donde se encontraba posado el cuerpo moribundo de Constantine—… no solo quiero tu alma, ya deberías saberlo.

—¿En este momento empiezas a describir la tortura eterna? —colocó el cigarrillo entre sus labios, logrando encenderlo con algo de esfuerzo. Y, antes de continuar, sonrió cuando la nicotina finalmente inundó su paladar—. Debo ser uno de los pocos afortunados a quien atormentarás personalmente. 

Lucifer se posó frente a su cuerpo, inclinándose, a pesar del desagrado que el humo rozando en su rostro le provocaba. 

—¿Atormentarte? —Lucifer sonrió, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar la visión que el hombre demacrado le brindaba—. Esa jamás fue una opción… No contigo, Johnny.

Constantine observó las alas demoniacas desplegándose entre la oscuridad que devoraba paulatinamente todo a su alrededor. Intentó exteriorizar una burla, pero, el cansancio que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, se lo impidió. Escuchó algunos sonidos más, sin embargo, su consciencia lo abandonó antes de que pudiera hallarles algún significado.


	2. Chapter 2

—Cierra los ojos —Lucifer ordenó con voz entrecortada, mientras observaba fijamente la figura que se movía sobre su regazo. Afianzando su agarre en la cadera contraria cuando su orden fue acatada, aumentando la velocidad para hundirse más en su ser. A pesar de que eran exactamente iguales físicamente, aquella copia aún no perfeccionaba la forma en que lo miraba.

Apretó la mandíbula, tratando de no perderse con la primera descarga de placer, al observar las expresiones que aquel rostro le mostraba. Con los ojos cerrados, eran completamente similares. Inconscientemente, levantó la mano derecha, apartando un mechón de cabello que cubría parte del rostro de aquella sombra. Le gustaba tocarlo y admirar todas las expresiones de placer que aquella copia le brindaba. Posteriormente, le acarició la mejilla, permitiéndose perderse completamente en su fantasía cuando sus dedos acariciaron los labios entre abiertos hasta perderse lentamente en el cuello, apretando sutilmente y, sin romper el contacto de sus cuerpos, en un movimiento rápido, cambiando la posición de sus cuerpos. Tratando de hundirse aún más en aquel cuerpo que deseaba.

Sin embargo, saber que ese no era la diana de sus deseos más oscuros, lo decepcionaba. Ser consciente de que no podía poseer el cuerpo de John por voluntad propia no solo lastimaba su ego. Dolía. Tener que conformarse con saciar sus deseos con una falsa apariencia. Ser consciente de que su deseo por un ser que despreciaba lo esclavizaba paulatinamente. 

Otra descarga de placer recorrió su cuerpo, cuando los sonidos de “John” aumentaron de entonación. Provocando que gemidos escaparan de su propia boca, mientras el conocido zumbido en sus oídos empezaba a hacerse presente, indicándole que estaba cerca de la cumbre de placer.

No obstante, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, lo sacó de su ensoñación. Giró el rostro en dirección a la entrada, dispuesto a castigar, posteriormente, a quien hubiese osado interrumpirlo. Pero la figura despreocupada de Mazikeen en el marco de la puerta tomando agua de coco, aunque no disminuyó su irritación, le hizo olvidar su cometido. Y, sin prestarle mayor atención a la nueva presencia, volvió a concentrarse en las sensaciones que recorrían lentamente su cuerpo hasta que la nubla de placer desapreció por completo.

—Retírate —ordenó al demonio con la apariencia de John cuando finalmente pudo hablar normalmente.

Mazikeen rodó los ojos cuando la figura, que cambiaba de apariencia lentamente, pasó a su lado, perdiéndose en el largo pasillo fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Otra vez? —Aplastó la lata de la que antes tomaba, adentrándose a la habitación a pesar de ser consciente de que, probablemente, no obtendría respuesta a sus inquietudes—. Ha pasado una semana ¿Ya decidiste que hacer con el humano? —inquirió cuando Lucifer se levantó del sofá, paseándose por la habitación mientras recogía las prendas que componían su vestimenta. Limitándose, posteriormente, a vestirse sin tomarse la molestia de contestar. — ¿Es un precio que estás dispuesto a pagar por conservar a un humano?—tampoco obtuvo respuesta, por lo cual apeló a lo único que sabía lo haría entrar en razón—. Tu padre será quien gane en todo esto.

Lucifer detuvo sus movimientos. Tratando de calmar la ira que las palabras que la demonio habían provocado. Esa frase que había escuchado era la única razón que necesitaba para tomar una decisión. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. No por ese precio.

Retomó su tarea, terminando de arreglarse y, después de girarse hacia ella, habló finalmente.

—No es tu problema, Mazikeen —fue su única respuesta antes de salir de la habitación, sin darle tiempo a que replicara. No quería discutir nuevamente sobre ese tema.

No era necesario que se lo repitiera. Ya lo sabía y, sin embargo, no había podido rechazar aquel intercambio. Era consciente de que cuando el caído dos y tres se enteraran de que se había quedado con el ser que los tres codiciaban, se armaría una guerra en la que perdería parte del infierno. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser consciente de las consecuencias, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar por nada a John Constantine.

Ni siquiera por el infierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que se suponía solo sería una viñeta... Creo que soy débil ante esta pareja jaja


End file.
